Egyptian Treasures
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A small accident leaves one little girl upset, but her adoptive father proves to her that she, her brother, and adoptive mother are his special treasures! Family fluff all the way! Written by guestsurprise per request from Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them.


**A story by guestsurprise that was requested by Windblazer Prime. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Windblazer Prime owns Danielle, Mark, and Alisa. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Egyptian Treasures**

This was going to be one of the best days ever! Kuphulu was planning on showing them some treasures that he had been saving for such a time as this! They were small pyramid-like rocks that glowed a deep red, similar to the stars that circled his home planet. He gave each of them a rock.

"They're beautiful!" Alisa gasped. But little did she know they were also a bit breakable.

"I'm going to put mine high on the shelf! Do they glow in the dark?"

"Yes they do, Mark. But I must warn you all that they are a bit breakable so be careful," Kuphulu smiled warmly.

"We will all be careful…won't we children?" Danielle said, with a hint of caution.

"Yes, Mom!" Both children said simultaneously. However, the minute Alisa left the room, she ran into Four Arms.

"Hey, Kiddo! What do you have there?" He asked. Alisa suddenly felt playful and hid the rock behind her back.

"Not going to show you!" She laughed. Four Arms smiled playfully and then picked her up and put her close to his face.

"So it's going to be one of those days huh?" He challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes!" Alisa laughed, trying to squirm out of his grip. He then took her to his room and tickled her to pieces. Finally, she explained to him about the rock her father gave her.

"It's beautiful Alisa! A special stone for a special girl!" He smiled warmly. She jumped up to give him a hug, but just as she did, she lost her grip on her stone and it fell on the floor and broke. At that same moment, Mark walked in.

"Alisa! No! You broke it! Dad will be sad!" Mark said sadly. Alisa looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I can't let him know this! He will never forgive me for breaking this rock! It was a special one from his home planet!" Alisa wailed. Four Arms grabbed her in a big bear hug and rubbed her back.

"Now calm down, kid. Just relax. It was an accident. Why don't we just tell your father what happened?"

"He would never forgive me! He just gave it to me today!" Alisa said, now small tears streaming down her face. Mark couldn't do anything but look at the sadness in his sister's eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, everyone. I heard someone crying in here…Four Arms?" Kuphulu teased. Four Arms smirked but then sadly pointed to Alisa. Kuphulu's smile faded and he walked near his daughter; he understood her sorrow when he saw the broken stone.

"Alisa?" He asked softly. Now fully aware that her father was in the room, with a yelp Alisa jumped out of Four Arms' embrace and ran out the door.

"Alisa! Honey, wait!" Kuphulu called out as he took off after his daughter. Alisa was so upset that she ran down the stairs and tried to run out the front door. Danielle saw her daughter run past and was about to stop her, but she saw Kuphulu gently smile at her and nodded, signaling to her that he knew what he was doing. Danielle returned the smile and went back to the kitchen to make some cookies.

"First I break the rock and now I'm running from my own father! Could this day get any worse!?" Alisa sobbed out, now the tears were falling like rain. Her sight was getting even more clouded and she almost tripped and fell when she felt something gently catch her. She turned over and saw it was her father. He was also slowly backing her into a corner.

"Dad! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to break the stone!" Alisa cried out. Kuphulu's eyes softened as he saw his daughter struggle.

"Alisa, sweetheart, calm down. I'm not angry with you."

"B-But I broke the stone!" Alisa replied, still trying to untangle herself from her father's tendrils.

"Now is that anyway to hug your father?" He teased as he cocked an eyebrow and tangled her up even more.

"Daddy! Let go!" She pleaded. But all she heard was a deep chuckle and he took her back upstairs to his room. He then untangled her a bit and hugged her so tightly that all she could feel was his loving heartbeat and the warmth of his body. He felt her shivering slowly die down.

"There we go…easy there, Alisa. It's alright, now just calm down," He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He then wiped her tears away from her face with his thumbs.

"I have something for you…," he smiled. He then dug in his bag and pulled out another stone. He saw her eyes open wide in shock!

"Take it darling…it's yours," he whispered. But Alisa slowly put it back in his hands. She then smiled at him warmly.

"Dad…would you mind holding it for me? I don't think I want to risk breaking anything else today," Alisa said gently. Kuphulu understood and placed it on the shelf where she could see it.

"Remember that it is always here when you want it. Remember, that it's yours my dear…," he smiled. Alisa then jumped on her father and embraced him tightly.

"There's my hug!" He smiled. He then tickled his little girl's sides and she laughed heartily. Danielle and Mark came inside to see what was happening and saw the cute sight.

"Well don't just stand there…come on over you two!" Kuphulu called. Danielle ran over and the scuffle began but Mark stayed back.

"Mark…?" Kuphulu warned, slightly teasing his son.

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna get tickled again! I'm going to stay here where it's safe and…," before Mark could say another word his father's tendrils shot out and grabbed him.

"C'mere, Mark!"

"AH! NO NO NO NO NO! DAD NO!"

"Oh yes…" Kuphulu teased as he and the entire family began tickling Mark. All you could hear the rest of the night was the teasing and giggling and slight screaming as Mark constantly was grabbed by his father's embrace.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Windblazer Prime, I hope you liked it! This was for you!**

**Please leave a review, y'all, but no flames! Thank you.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
